


Emtpy room

by Koko_S_Vieyra



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad English, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koko_S_Vieyra/pseuds/Koko_S_Vieyra
Summary: "From that passionate love there was only an mental empty room next to his, causing him a devastating loneliness at night".Yugi bought an adult toy trying in vain not to think about his old Egyptian friend.[Kinktober 2017]
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kinktober 2017





	Emtpy room

Kinktober 2017's prompt day 6 | Toys

The king of games, Yugi Muto closed the doors of the Kame game store until eleven o'clock at night feeling his body shattered. Upon retiring and moving to Kanto with his mother, grandpa Muto told him that he would need to hire extra help once the expansion of the place was finished, especially with the attention that the games designed by him were attracting; that old man was absolutely right, he barely managed to eat a couple of cookies and crawl to his room from the exhaustion of being around all day.

The cardboard box waiting for him on his bedside table made him blush to his ears, he had completely forgotten that it came by shipping that morning.

That: a vibrator.

He scolded himself for being so ashamed, he was a self-sufficient adult, single, too busy to go out looking for one-night stands and famous enough to reveal his sexuality to some stranger; with that in mind, he bought it one night wandering the Internet, groggy with exhaustion and loneliness.

Missing a certain friend in such a guilty way.

He pursed his lips, undressing in front of the damn package, what should he do? Go to bed with that and that's it? Use a lube? Didn't he need to, uh… _check_ it out first?

He sat on the bed covering himself up to his head with the sheets, there he was confident enough to open it, he had a small booklet with the care instructions, batteries and a rather discreet case, he felt the blood go up to his face and come down as well when he took it out. It was a transparent toy through which he could see the vibrating bullet inside, connected to a small control, it was not so big that he could not handle it and still felt like a first-time maid.

He remembered his first time doing that, one night five years ago he sneaked into the ancient pharaoh's mental room, entering through the maze of doors and stairs looking for an answer. He remembers almost nothing of what happened that night with Atem until he was half naked on the cold floor of the puzzle, clinging to the naked back of the ancient spirit, both too busy feeling every part of the other body to complain at some point about their uncomfortable way of making love.

Unfortunately, that experience was reduced to the greatest erotic dream that he ever had in his life because they could never touch each other in the flesh, from that passionate love there was only an mental empty room next to his, causing him a devastating loneliness at night.

He spread his legs, inserting the toy carefully, it was a bit difficult for not having prepared before and a feeling as uncomfortable as it is pleasant was very similar to his first time. He successfully suppressed gasping the name of the Egyptian king in a futile attempt to fool himself, he knew he was going to be thinking of him.

« _Aibou_ ».

His mind betrayed him by reminding of the hoarse voice with which he moaned his name that time and giving up he decided to let himself be carried away by turning on the vibration, there was no one in the store that he should worry about and although he felt guilty with Atem when he was doing that, thinking about him, he knew that it was better compared to looking for he in other lovers, to tormenting himself with the empty room in her soul, it no longer harbored incredible mysteries or doors to fantastic worlds, only memories encrypted in its walls.

“Atem” he gasped, ridding himself of all his prejudices, touching, squeezing and moving without taboos.

After all, he was completely alone.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my idiom errors and please, please, if you can tell me were I am wrong do it. I am trying so hard for learning this idiom by myself.


End file.
